This invention relates to a skid-steer vehicle for use in meat handling operations.
In slaughter houses or packing plants, sides of beef are normally supported on meat rails. Ordinarily, the sides of beef are initially supported by means of a hook extending through the rear quarter. The sides of beef remain suspended until shipment from the slaughter house.
In years past, it was customary to separate the sides of beef by cutting the front quarter from the upper quarter and for a "beef lugger" to then carry the separated quarter of beef to the refrigerated car or trailer. A beef lugger would also carry the remaining quarter to the trailer or car.
The lugging of beef is extremely tiresome work and requires considerable time and labor to accomplish the same.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a vehicle which may be used to transport quarters of meat within packing or slaughter house facilities.
A further object of the invention is to provide a skid-steer vehicle which may be used to transport meat quarters within packing facilities.
A further object of the invention is to provide a skid-steer vehicle having an animal carcass bucket mounted on the forward end thereof which supports the carcass quarters in an upright position therein.
A further object of the invention is to provide a skid-steer vehicle for use in meat handling operations which includes guard means thereon to prevent contact between the vehicle and the hanging meat.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a skid-steer vehicle for use in meat handling operations which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.